Examples of coating compositions for indoor and outdoor use include polyurethane-resin-based coating compositions, fluororesin-based coating compositions, silicon-resin-based coating compositions, acrylic-resin-based coating compositions, polyester-based coating compositions, and the like. Articles for, in particular, outdoor use coated with these compositions suffer from deterioration in their surfaces due to the influences of, for example, rain (acid rain), oil-containing soot, sand dust blown by strong wind, and solar rays. In view of such circumstances, the coating films of articles for indoor and outdoor use (e.g., buildings, displays, guard fences, instruments, and machines) have been required to have excellent coating film performance in water and oil repellency, chemical resistance, and processability.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a fluorine-containing polyester resin obtained by polymerization of a polyhydric alcohol, a polybasic acid, and a fluorine-containing monomer, such as hexafluoro-1,5-pentanediol, octafluoro-1,6-hexanediol, or 1,3-bis(2-hydroxyhexafluoro-2-propyl)benzene.
Patent Literature (PTL) 2 discloses a fluorine polyester resin obtained by reacting a specific hydroxy-containing perfluoropolyether with an acid anhydride and a polyol. However, even with the use of the resin disclosed in PTL 1 or PTL 2, sufficient water and oil repellency could not be achieved over a long period of time. Moreover, a coating film with excellent chemical resistance and processability could not be obtained.